And the Popcorn Fight
by GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Eve is watching a movie and eating popcorn when Flynn decides to join her. Fluffy Evlynn one shot based loosely on a prompts I saw on tumblr.


**Author's note: This is my first shot at a fan fiction for the Librarians, so just bear with me here. I literally watched season one and two in two days total after my grandpa finally convinced me to watch it and now Evlynn is what occupies most of my thoughts, so have a fluffly one shot loosely based on a prompt otpprompts posted on tumblr.**

 _Eve and Flynn and the Popcorn Fight_

Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Jake were on a mission to retrieve a supposedly lost diadem, which meant the Library's theatre was open for Eve to use. Normally, Eve would have never allowed the Librarians to go on a mission while she sat back and watched a movie, but since she had been sick for the past few days, they had made her stay behind.

As the opening scene of the Avengers began to play, Flynn entered the theatre and chose the seat on Eve's left. "Feeling better?"

"Much. So what have you been up to lately? That is, when you weren't catering to my every need."

"I was not catering to your every need! I was just doing what I could to help you get better."

"Whatever," Eve muttered. "I'm watching the Avengers. Are you joining me?"

"That's why I came here." Flynn entwined his right hand with Eve's left and allowed himself to focus on the movie.

But the smell of Eve's popcorn was _extremely_ distracting and a few minutes into the movie, he reached over and tried to grab some. Eve smacked his hand away without looking away from the screen. "You want popcorn, you can get your own."

"Come on," Flynn pleaded. "Just a few pieces."

Eve rolled her eyes. She picked three pieces of popcorn out of her bowl and tossed them towards Flynn. He managed to catch all but one of them. The third one bounced off of his leg and fell onto the floor.

"That's not fair," Flynn complained. Eve just shrugged.

Several minutes later, Flynn lunged for the popcorn, successfully grabbing a handful and spilling several pieces on Eve's lap.

"Flynn!" Eve exclaimed. She picked a piece up off of her lap and threw it at him. It would have probably hit him in the eye had he not ducked. He threw a piece back at Eve and that was the point where focusing on the movie again would have been impossible, no matter how hard either of them tried.

Eve and Flynn bothe began throwing popcorn at the other. Flynn managed to dump the bowl out so the contents left was spilled on Eve. In response, she threw several handfulls of popcorn back at him.

The fight went on until they were laying on the ground beside each other, laughing.

"Well I can cross getting into a popcorn fight off of my bucket list," Eve said.

"Was it ever really on your bucket list before today?"

"No, but now that it is, I can cross it off."

Flynn rolled over so he was hovering over Eve. He caught her lips in a quick kiss. "Tastes like popcorn."

Eve laughed. "I never would have guessed.

/~/

After Eve and Flynn cleaned up the mess they had made in the theatre, Eve shut the movie off and they returned to the annex to find the other Librarians safe and in one piece. Jenkins glanced over at Eve and Flynn. "Where have you two been?"

"The theatre."

"No wonder you smell like popcorn!" Ezekiel exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes before walking over to Eve and plucking a piece of popcorn out of her hair. He popped it in his mouth and chewed slowly. "Could use a bit more salt."

"I can't believe you just ate that," Eve muttered.

"I can," Ezekiel replied as he walked away. "Say, who's up for a movie? I'm watching Captain America tonight." Before waiting for a reply, Ezekiel walked into the Main Library. Cassandra and Jake glanced at each other before deciding to follow him.

"Well I hope they have more success watching their movie than we did ours." Flynn looked at Eve.

She nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should try doing something involving less popcorn?"

Flynn spun around so he was facing Jenkins. "Jenkins! Fire up the back door!" He looked back at Eve. "Perhaps I could take you for a walk in the moonlit streets of New York City?"

Eve smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea." The two linked arms and exited the Library through the back door after waving goodbye to Jenkins.

"So where to first?" Flynn asked as the walked.

"I'll let you choose this time."

Flynn smiled. "In that case, I know just the place."


End file.
